


Where are you?

by togetherwewillmakesuchwonderfulmusic



Category: Monsters of Verity - Victoria Schwab
Genre: i dun know how to tag, kate isn't rly kate in dis, kinda made her seem softer ig, please, smone send halp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherwewillmakesuchwonderfulmusic/pseuds/togetherwewillmakesuchwonderfulmusic
Summary: heyo so dis is just smthn i had lying around. hasn't been edited or anything so there are prolly a few mistakes. hope ya'll enjoy and tank oo for reading.





	Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> heyo so dis is just smthn i had lying around. hasn't been edited or anything so there are prolly a few mistakes. hope ya'll enjoy and tank oo for reading.

Riley stood at the doorway, his face the literal definition of unimpressed and stared at her as she lay sprawled across the couch.

She hadn’t bothered taking her armor [fancy word for copper mesh spread out over paintball gear] off. Immediately after returning back, she had less than gracefully landed on the couch face first and hadn’t moved since.

Now he watched her with something that may have resembled a “dad face” [she honestly didn’t know] and signed, shutting the door behind him with a light thud and made his way towards her. 

“you got blood on my couch”

She grumbled and buried her face in the stuffy yet oddly comforting cushion, too tired to form a coherent response. She heard Riley sign again and shifted her good ear to listen as his footsteps disappeared into the hallway, the bathroom door opening and the faint hum of the shower being turned on. 

Then his footsteps returned as he asked her to go shower.

She groaned and hoisted herself up, half walking and half dragging herself into the bathroom. Kicking the door shut she peeled the armor off, depositing it onto the floor and passed the steam-coated glass, stepping into the shower and wincing as hot water met her skin.

She watched as the water went from black to red and finally ran clear and turned the shower off. Cold air biting at her skin as she taped up her latest cuts and hastily put on a sweatshirt and a pair of trousers.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she padded barefoot back to the living room and slumped onto the floor in front of the couch [the blood and grime was gone but she still wasn’t taking any chances] and turned the radio on. Riley emerged from the kitchen a few moments later and sank onto the floor next to her.

They sat in silence, the music from the radio a faint hum in the background as her mind wandered.

After she’d returned from Verity, she went straight back to Riley’s house and was shocked to find not just Riley, but the wardens too. they were scattered across the lounge, Riley and Malcolm tangled on the couch and the rest were on the floor- and they were asleep. She’d shut the door behind her and, as quietly as possible, made her way towards the cupboard in the hall and got extra blankets, covering all of them. At some point she’d also dozed off, and the morning after had been complete chaos. 

She’d woken up one moment to the sound of screaming and the next she was on the ground, riley a snotty mess on top of her-

And they were happy. Riley had cried and Liam had latched onto her arm, refusing to let go, Bea wouldn’t stop smiling and Teo wouldn’t stop jumping [though he never really was one to sit still] and Malcolm had stood back, a relieved smile on his face. 

After that they’d sat down-and she’d told them everything. 

She’d told them about who she really was, the daughter of a man who kept monsters as pets, about the night at the restaurant and the trail, why she’d left and-

She’d told them everything-

And they’d listened.

They’d listened and were [obviously] shocked. But they’d taken it surprisingly well and didn’t treat her any differently [something for which she was extremely grateful for-not that she’d ever say that out loud]. Bea had said something about her being badass and Riley looked queasy but it was okay.

Now as she asked herself-

Where are you?

She didn’t picture the woods behind Colton, an apple in her hand and a bird song overhead and a boy who wasn’t a boy with his back against a tree next to her. No, she pictured herself with Riley, curled up on one end of the couch and she on the other. Empty pizza boxed and soda cans littering the table as they watched a random guy on the television tell bad jokes. She pictured herself with the wardens, crowded on a table in some random café, with Bea and her curly hair, Liam and his purple beanie, and Teo with his obnoxious triple half-sweet nonfat caramel macchiato with sugar free whipped cream.

she pictured herself at home

**Author's Note:**

> i am currently sick and i hate it.  
> someone kill meeeeeh


End file.
